There has been hitherto known a moving body capable of conveying a load stably by keeping a loading table in a horizontal position even at the time of running on a rough terrain where there is roughness on a running road surface (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 5105528 (hereinafter JP '528).
The moving body disclosed in JP '528 has four wheels as shown in FIG. 4. A pair of right and left front wheels and a pair of right and left rear wheels are connected by wheel support arms 210 which are long bodies. The wheel support arm 210 supporting front wheels and the wheel support arm 210 supporting rear wheels are arranged on a front-end side and a rear-end side of a casing 211. Moreover, a loading table 212 is attached to the casing 211 through table support arms 213.
The wheel support arms 210 connecting the pair of right and left wheels are attached to the casing 211 so as to turn around a roll axis (an axis parallel to a traveling direction of the moving body).
The table support arms 213 supporting the loading table 212 are attached to the casing 211 so as to turn around a pitch axis (an axis in a right and left direction orthogonal to the roll axis).
The moving body having the above structure can move while keeping the loading table 212 in the horizontal position at the time of passing the rough terrain such as bumps by controlling angles of the wheel support arms 210 around the roll axis and angles of the table support arms 213 around the pitch axis.
In the moving body disclosed in JP '528, to maintain a position of the loading table 212 at the time of running on the rough terrain such as bumps is considered. However, variation in positions of the loading table 212 in upper and lower directions is not considered. Therefore, when the moving body runs in a state where liquid or the like is housed in the loading table 212, there is a problem that liquid spills due to variation of the loading table 212 in upper and lower directions.
It is necessary to give a large drive force to wheels momentarily when the moving body climbs over a bump. In such case, wheels start to ascend powerfully. In the loading table 212 disclosed in JP '528, the position in the upper and lower directions is fixed with respect to the casing 211, therefore, the loading table 212 also ascends powerfully. Therefore, when an object to be conveyed is placed on the loading table 212, positional displacement of the load to be conveyed with respect to the loading table 212 tends to be occur, and there is concern that it is difficult to stably convey the load to be conveyed.